


Yeah, maybe I'll tweet you

by whippy



Series: Dick and Jason's Twitter Tryst [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/pseuds/whippy
Summary: Dick loves to overshare things on Twitter and Jason finds it hardnotto enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is Gotham's very own Kim Kardashian.
> 
> This is told more from Jason's POV and should clear up some of Dick's misunderstandings from "Tweet me maybe?". This fic could be read on it's own :D All you need to know is that in TMM, Dick poorly deduced that Jason and Roy were dating.
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta'd so forgive me for any error on my part and stuff ;w;

> Dick (@ItsDickGrayson) .15m  
>  I may have… Worn something inappropriate to a 3yo boy’s birthday party. Send help

He swiped his thumb in a downwards motion, refreshing his timeline.

> _In reply to Dick  
>  _ Dick(@ItsDickGrayson) . 3s  
>  You guys are ridic. I was asking for help but yall only cared to see what I wore ;’( Anyway, here’s my OOTD…. pic.twitter.com/b081h617kl

Jason clicked on the thumbnail and immediately snorted. The soda he was drinking got to his nose and man, it sure stung like a bitch. Some of the soda even got all over his phone but thank god for WayneTech’s top-notch water resistant technology. He immediately reached forward and grabbed some tissues from the coffee table to clean up the mess he had made.

He should have expected it because this was _Dick_ after all; but he honestly  _didn’t_. There it was, on his phone screen, a picture of Dick Grayson standing with his back facing a wide, full-bodied bathroom mirror. He was peeking over his shoulder with one hand holding up the phone to take the picture and his other hand pulling up his shirt. He was wearing a baby blue shirt that he had matched with a pair of super tight dark blue jeans that left very little to the imagination.

The jeans definitely accentuated his _ass_ et.

Jason gave himself a few seconds to laugh silently at his bad joke before he mentally kicked himself.

But not before he liked the tweet.

It’s cool; they weren’t mutuals and his account was locked so Dick wouldn’t be able to find out about his little guilty pleasure.

  
+++++++++

  
The story on how Jason came across Dick’s Twitter was fairly simple. He was on a particularly boring stake out with Roy one night. They were both on their phones, minding their own businesses, with Jason playing Shuffle Cats and Roy checking his Twitter when the redhead suddenly burst into a fit of laughter and made an offhanded comment on how Dick was spamming his timeline with his spiel on the importance of road safety.

“No fucking way,” Jason had laughed it off.

“Dude, go and check his account if you don’t believe me.”

And Jason wished he hadn’t done exactly that because Twitter was never the same since that night.

  
+++++++++

  
The thing about Dick Grayson, Jason thought, was that he was incredibly infuriating.

Among many other things that Jason actually kept a list of, he was infuriatingly likable because he wore his heart on his sleeve. And he genuinely had a good heart so it all added up to the charm points. There was also that unyielding optimism and how he relentlessly believed that everyone deserved a second chance which, case in point, was one of the reasons why Jason had decided that waging a war on his adoptive family members got tiring after some time.

Having a heart made out of gold didn’t necessarily mean that he was flawless though. Dick had a lot of flaws, oh yes. One of it being his tendency to overshare things on his Twitter. Thankfully, none of them were related to their nighttime activism. Being trained by the Bat since young, they all understood the importance of maintaining their secret identities.

Jason was not sure if the oversharing habit was a facade that Dick maintained to keep up with his, as Steph had coined it, Richie Grayson– Bruce Wayne’s lovable yet ditzy adopted son– persona. People who knew the real Dick Grayson would definitely concur that the line between Dick and Richie was sometimes blurred.

But the point was, Dick liked oversharing things. His Twitter was basically a documentation of his daily life– sans the vigilantism– in 140-character posts. He posted pictures, like shitload of them, ranging from gratuitous selfies to food porn and even to random strays that he came across on the streets. He had taken up posting short videos recently and that only made Jason even angrier because, let’s be real, Dick Grayson was also infuriatingly _sexy_. He could make the stupidest face and still look adorable. Lord knew how Jason had been harbouring a crush on the idiot ever since he started donning the scaly panties. He thought his long absence would change his feelings for his predecessor but clearly, some things never changed.

As much as Jason hated Dickfor being Dick, he hated himself more because he was constantly _craving_ for more contents from Dick.

  
++++++++++++

  
Jason’s phone beeped.

> Timbs (@143CloneBoy)  
>  @Redxxxx Dude, add me.

It wasn’t hard to figure out who that was. D’oh.

Jason pointedly ignored the tweet. Although Tim and him were on an okay term now– in fact, he probably talked to Tim the most these days–  he was not sure if he was ready to let his estranged family members pry around his private life. Especially not when he had been religiously retweeting every tweets by @RateYourDoggies.

After all, if Tim was _dying_ from curiosity, Jason was pretty sure the boy could hack into his account in 0.028 second.

  
+++++++++++

  
There was a charity ball organized by Bruce Wayne that night. Either all the crooks were also invited to the gala or they were all taking a break from menacing the city. Suffice to say, it was a quiet night and Jason was bored out of his mind. He pulled out his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket and leaned over the water tank tower’s railing. As much as he had guessed, Dick Grayson was livetweeting from the event.

He was spamming selfies of himself with various Gothamite socialites. Jason wasn’t sure if Dick was pretending or if he was really that plastered. He remembered Dick as a lightweight from back when they were younger so maybe he was really drunk.

As more selfies were uploaded, the more Dick’s tweets didn’t make any sense. He didn’t even bother coming up with captions to go with his pictures anymore but was spamming random emoticons instead. Even so, seeing Dick’s dopey grins in all those selfies stirred the butterflies in Jason’s stomach and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Are you stalking Grayson on the social media, Todd?”

Jason swore his heart stopped for a good five seconds. He then turned around and looked up to see Damian looming over him from atop of the water tank. “The fuck are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the gala?”

“Father and Pennyworth would be appalled by your foul language,” Damian chastised as he hopped off the water tank and landed next to Jason. “And to answer your question, those below eighteen are not allowed to stay pass eleven so here I am. Not like I want to mingle with those buffoons anyway. I rather be out here.”

Jason could relate to that. He always hated it when he was made to attend Bruce’s events back then. He was about to start up a casual chat when the boy cut him off. “So, you _were_ stalking Grayson’s social media.”

Jason cursed internally; he thought Damian had dropped the subject because clearly he didn’t expect to be caught red handed. He had no solid excuses to give to the boy.

“It’s entertaining,” Technically, that wasn’t a lie. “It’s like waiting for a train wreck to happen.”

“You are right. I never understood why Grayson must act like a total imbecile on his social media,” Damian nodded in agreement. “People will start likening him to that Kardashian lady.”

Jason’s mouth hung open, “You know the Kardashians?”

“Who doesn’t?”

  
\-----

>   
>  Dick (@ItsDickGrayson) . 30m  
>  Hey guys, sorry for my drunk tweets last night :( #ashamed

There was a plethora of supportive messages from his legion of fans ranging from “its cool, you’re only human” and “we all had our moments” to “I was expecting nudes but oh well, glad you’re okay and had fun!”

This was reason #137 why Jason found Dick Grayson _very_ infuriating because he knew that Dick was not trying to fish for sympathy or whatever but rather, he was genuinely sorry for his actions. It made him want to punch something.

  
+++++++++++

  
Jason had been cracking his head in the last couple of days trying to reverse engineer the cryptographer sequencer that he had stolen from Batman in hope that he could replicate one for himself. Trust the Bat to always have the most advanced toys and fuck him for not wanting to share them with him sometimes. Anyway, he had told himself that he was _loaning_ it from B because he did have every intention of returning it.

He took out his phone and tweeted Roy.

_@LoadedArsenaldude you free tonight?_

He was shifting on his feet, a little anxious. He needed to get this done quick because any moment now and the Bat would realize that one of his toys was missing. He also needed the sequencer to do some recon work on the child trafficking syndicate that he had been keeping a tab on.

> _In reply to Jaywalker_  
>  R Harper (@LoadedArsenal) . 15s  
>  @Redxxxx  should be. Sup?

_@LoadedArsenal bats tech. Been at it for two days. Help me, obi juan, you’re my only ho_

He knew Roy wouldn’t pass up the chance to play around with Bat’s toys. That nerd. His phone buzzed immediately as if to corroborate further his theory on his best friend’s geekiness.

> _In reply to Jaywalker_  
>  R Harper (@LoadedArsenal) . 3s  
>  @Redxxxx  love your enthusiasm as always. My place at 8?

  _@LoadedArsenal what would I do without you? ;* takeouts and beers on me!_

> _In reply to Jaywalker_  
>  R Harper (@LoadedArsenal) . 20s  
>  @Redxxxx  love you too, babe :*  
> 

Kori, as someone who would never pass up on the opportunity to tease Roy and Jason over their flirtatious bromance exchanges, decided to chime in too.

>   
>  _In reply to R Harper_  
>  Kori (@LadyCoriander) . 3m  
>  @LoadedArsenal @Redxxxx you guys are so cute :*

Before he could reply anything, he saw the notification banner indicating that Roy had replied something. He laughed; the guy really lived up to his former codename – Speedy.

> _In reply to Kori_  
>  R Harper (@LoadedArsenal) . 2m  
>  @LadyCoriander @Redxxxx don’t be jealous ;o

This was his life now, he supposed. It’s not that bad. It was good to know that he had friends that he could count on if he ever found himself in a pinch.

  
+++++++++++

  
They had just come down from the high of having straightened out their (mostly Dick’s) Twitter misunderstandings. Jason was throwing playful jabs at Dick and Dick had playfully swatted at him a few times in return. Even the domino mask couldn’t hide the blush that was spreading across Dick’s cheeks at that moment and Jason decided that he liked that look on him.  _A lot_. At some point, Dick had shifted to sit next to Jason on his gargoyle.

They were looking over the streets below them in comfortable silence when Jason suddenly nudged Dick’s shoulder with his. When Dick turned his head to look at him, Jason already had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Aren’t you gonna follow me on Twitter like, now?”

Dick hummed as he drummed his fingers on his chin, pretending to contemplate the idea. And then he shrugged. “Nah, I’ll do it later. I don’t bring my phone when I’m out for patrol.”

“Bullshit.Your phone is practically glued to your hand, Mr. Exhibitionist!” This time, Jason nudged him hard enough that Dick actually fell off from the gargoyle. Jason knew, of course, that Dick would react fast enough to grapple himself back to safety because that was the last of Dick Grayson he saw for the night.He was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving echoes of his laughter behind.

The next day, Jason decided to be the bigger man and tapped the Follow button on Dick’s Twitter profile.

  
+++++++++++

  
They were in Jason’s bed; Jason still had his tank top and jeans on but Dick was only in his boxers.

Ever since they became mutuals on Twitter, they hadn’t exactly been subtle about their growing (yeah right, it’s been there all along) attraction to each other. After a couple of months of dancing around each other, they were finally here. Jason reveled at the sight beneath him – Dick pinned to the mattress with his back arching and making soft noises as he desperately tried to get whatever friction he could get. Jason smiled and dipped his head to kiss Dick on the cheek. That managed to elicit a whine out of Dick because _What the hell, Jay?_   Weren’t they beyond the point of kisses on the cheeks and all the other innocuous things?

It was at that very moment when Dick’s phone beeped with the familiar sound of Twitter notification and pulled him unceremoniously out of his ecstasy. He snapped his head into the direction of his phone on the nightstand.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Jason reprimanded before Dick could do anything and strengthen his grip on the older man’s wrists. “I can’t believe you.”

Dick laughed breathily as he made a few weak attempts at breaking free from Jason’s iron grip. After a while, Dick’s body went limp beneath him, surrendering, and he looked up at Jason with half-lidded eyes. “Your fault for being a goddamn tease, Jay. Now will you please get on with it?”

Jason didn’t need to be told twice. He did, however, reached out for Dick’s phone on the nightstand, as well as his own– just to be safe– and switched them off before tossing them in the drawer. _Out of sight, out of mind_.

  
+++++++++++

  
Before any of them realized, they had been dating for a solid nine months. In fact, if Jason was being completely honest with himself, he had somewhat moved in with Dick. He just never made it official and Dick was probably being polite about it and never pointed it out. Such was the current state of their relationship.       

“So,” Jason began one night as he sleepily nuzzled his nose against Dick’s nape. He had come to enjoy being the honorary Big Spoon. “Are you ever going to announce to your followers about us?”

Dick was already dozing off so it took him a while to process what Jason had just brought up. Once the weight of the question sunk in, his eyes blinked open. “Uh..Should I?”

Jason stilled momentarily and Dick could feel him shrug. “Dunno. Seems like it’s the sort of thing Dick Grayson the Twitter Celebrity would do.”

It wasn’t like Dick wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Truthfully, if he could, he would love to tell the whole world just how amazing the guy that he shared his bed with every night was but he wasn’t sure if Jason was okay with these sort of things. What would Bruce say? Not that Dick thought it mattered. And Dick was positive that Tim already knew about them but Damian still thought that his two eldest brothers were just messing around with each other. At least they didn’t have to hide that much whenever they were among their close friends.

Dick turned around, his face merely an inch away from Jason’s. The younger man gave him a self-deprecating smile and it pained Dick to see such an expression on his usually smug boyfriend. He wanted nothing but to kiss it all away – and he did. He gave Jason’s nose a light peck before proceeding to kiss him on the lips. It started out chaste until it wasn’t. By the time he pulled back, they were both panting a little. Dick grinned as he looked at Jason. “Dick Grayson the Twitter Celebrity would rather do _you_.”

Jason snorted because _Jesus_ , only Dick could think of such terrible, cheesy lines. He wanted to retort with some witty comebacks but Dick had started laughing and he was pulled for another round of hot kisses. And when Dick shoved a hand inside the front of his boxers, Jason decided that it was best to drop the subject.

  
\-----

  
When Jason woke up the next morning, Dick was long gone. His side of the bed was cold and Jason groaned as he vaguely remembered Dick mentioning something about having some matters to attend to in Blüdhaven. He reached out for his phone on the nightstand and started to check his Twitter timeline.

> **IN CASE YOU MISSED IT**
> 
> Dick Grayson (@ItsDickGrayson) . 2h  
>  A perfect morning <3 pic.twitter.com/vm8u3x118

His vision was still fuzzy so he couldn’t quite make out what was it that Dick had posted. Therefore, when Jason tapped his thumb on the thumbnail and the picture enlarged, the last thing that he expected was for it to be a black and white picture of _him_. Or specifically, a picture of his bare back. Jason blinked as he studied the picture; he was lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow that he was hugging– any recognizable facial traits were further obscured by his broad shoulders and his tousled hair– while the sheets were pooled at his waist. The soft morning light that seeped through the curtain gave him an ethereal glow (but Jason was certain it was also partially enhanced by one of those funky photo editing apps that Dick loved so much).

Jason swallowed as he drank in the whole atmosphere the picture was giving. He looked… peaceful. And _peaceful_ is something that he rarely associated himself with, ever. He supposed that was what Dick did to him.

And speaking of Dick, if this was his way of going public about their relationship, it was definitely uncharacteristically subtle compared to his usual shtick. Not that Jason minded; in fact, he found it rather sweet. It was cryptic but surely those who knew Dick on a personal level (especially those in the superhero community) could easily tell that it was Jason in the picture.

As Jason caught up with his timeline, he saw comments from some of their mutual friends. Thank god they understood the concept of anonymity and didn’t tag or mention him directly; he wouldn’t want to deal with Dick’s legion of rabid fanboys and fangirls.

> _In reply to Dick_  
>  R Harper (@LoadedArsenal) . 1h  
>  @itsDickGrayson dude that’s fcking cheesy *skull emoji*
> 
> _In reply to Dick_  
>  Wally Wonka (@wwwwallywest) . 1h  
>  @itsDickGrayson  *eyeball emoji x10*
> 
> _In reply to Dick_  
>  Kori (@LadyCoriander) . 1h  
>  @itsDickGrayson Oh my! Dick, honey, is there something you’re not telling me? ;-)

Jason felt bad that Dick was left to handle their friends’ catcalling on his own so he decided to butt in.

_@LoadedArsenal @wwwwallywest @LadyCoriander guys pls. We all know what a sap Dick is. Also pls don’t @ me. PS @itsDickGrayson I love you too_

And then, unsurprisingly, he saw it.

> _In reply to Dick_  
>  Damian (@DamianTheIV) . 48m  
>  @itsDickGrayson IS THAT WHO I THOUGHT IT IS?! WTH?!
> 
> _In reply to Damian_  
>  Timbs (@143CloneBoy) . 45m  
>  @DamianTheIV @itsDickGrayson For the love of donuts, D. Shut up and leave them alone.

Jason made a mental note to buy Tim a box of donut and also to surprise Dick with a bouquet of roses.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me long enough omg. Also, I hope I don't confuse non-Twitter users ;w;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
